Rosa hybrida/Landscape Shrub Rose Plant
cv. xe2x80x98Meiprestonxe2x80x99
The new variety of Rosa hybrida landscape shrub rose plant of the present invention was created by artificial pollination wherein two parents were crossed which previously had been studied in the hope that they would contribute the desired characteristics. The female parent (i.e., the seed parent) of the new variety was the product of the cross of the xe2x80x98Meineblexe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,116) and the xe2x80x98Meikrotalxe2x80x99 variety (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 6,087). The male parent (i.e., the pollen parent) of the new variety was the xe2x80x98The Fairyxe2x80x99 variety (non-patented in the United States). The parentage of the new variety can be summarized as follows:
The seeds resulting from the above pollination were sown and small plants were obtained which were physically and biologically different from each other. Selective study resulted in the identification of a single plant of the new variety.
It was found that the new variety of landscape shrub rose plant of the present invention possesses the following combination of characteristics:
(a) abundantly forms in clusters attractive semi-double blossoms that are ruby red in coloration,
(b) exhibits a compact mounding shrub growth habit,
(c) forms vigorous vegetation,
(d) forms dense medium green foliage with a satin finish, and
(e) exhibits very good disease resistance.
The new variety well meets the needs of the horticultural industry. It can be grown to advantage as attractive dense and compact ornamentation in parks, gardens, public areas, and residential landscapes. It is particularly well suited for growing in the landscape where informal ornamentation is desired. The ruby red blossoms contrast nicely with the medium green foliage.
The new variety of the present invention forms a smaller and more compact plant than its xe2x80x98Meikrotalxe2x80x99 parent.
The characeristics of the new variety have been found to be homogeneous and stable and are strictly transmissible at West Grove, Pa. by asexual propagation such as budding, grafting, and cuttage from one generation to another. The plant propagates well on its own roots when propagated from cuttings.
The new variety has been named the xe2x80x98Meiprestonxe2x80x99 variety. The new variety is being marketed under the RUBY MEIDILAND trademark.